Episode 002
Handlung kurz Ruffy und Corby beschafften sich ein kleines Boot und segeln aufs große Meer. Gemeinsam steuern sie die Marinebasis Shelltown an, wo der Tyrannen-Kapitän Morgan den Piratenjäger und legendären Schwertkämpfer Lorenor Zorro gefangenhält. Ruffy will Zorro befreien, damit sich dieser seiner Crew anschließt. Handlung lang Corby und Ruffy kommen in Shelltown an. Sofort machen sie sich auf zur Marinebasis. Unterwegs reden sie über Zorro und Käpt'n Morgan, der hier stationiert sein soll. Jedesmal weichen die Bewohner der Stadt ängstlich vor den beiden zurück. Als sie vor dem Tor der Basis stehen, fängt Corby eine Abschiedsrede an, doch Ruffy ist schnell verschwunden, da Zorro nicht zu sehen ist. Corby folgt ihm, und auf der anderen Seite der Mauer sehen sie hinter der Mauer Zorro an einen Pfahl gefesselt. Corby versucht Ruffy noch immer abzuhalten, sich diesem Kerl zu nähern. Auch Zorro verlangt, dass die beiden verschwinden. Da taucht eine Leiter neben Corby auf und ein Mädchen, Rika, klettert über die Mauer, rennt zu Zorro und bietet ihm die selbstgemachten Reisbällchen an. Dieser lehnt sie ab. Sekunden später öffnet sich das Tor und Helmeppo, der Sohn von Käpt'n Morgan, erscheint. Sofort beisst er in eines der Reisbällchen, doch spuckt es jedoch wieder aus. Es wurde mit Zucker, statt Salz gemacht. Er wirft die thumb|left|150px|Helmeppo zertretet Rikas ReisbällchenBällchen zu Boden und zertretet sie. Da Rika das Gesetz missachtet und einem Gefangenen geholfen hat, wird sie über die Mauer geworfen. Glücklicherweise fängt Ruffy sie auf. Zorro erinnert Helmeppo daran, dass es nur noch 10 Tage bis zur Freilassung sind. Dann muss er ihn freilassen, da er 1 Monat lang ohne Essen überlebt hat. Helmeppo antwortet, wenn er bis dann noch lebt und verschwindet wieder. Kurz darauf steht Ruffy vor Zorro und fragt ihn, wie er den von jemandem wie Helmeppo gefangen genommen werden konnte. Zorro antwortet, dass ihn das nichts angehe. Kurz bevor Ruffy wieder geht, fragt ihn Zorro, ob er ihm die am Boden liegenden Reisbällchen geben kann. Ruffy kommt der Bitte nach und verschwindet wieder. Vor einer Bar treffen Ruffy und Corby auf Rika. Ihre Mutter führt die Bar. Ruffy erzählt Rika, wie Zorro all ihre Reisbällchen gegessen hat. Corby fragt sich, ob Zorro wirklich so ein schlechter Mensch sei. Da wiederspricht Rika, und sagt, dass dies nicht stimmt. Sie erzählt, dass vor drei Wochen Helmeppo mit seinemthumb|150px|Die Abmachung ist besiegelt Hund Solo in die Bar kam. Da Rika diesen tollwütigen Köter verscheuchen wollte, greifte dieser sie an, woraufhin Zorro ihn mit einem Stuhl K.O. schlug. Helmeppo wurde auf ihn aufmerksam, doch Zorro hat ihn schnell überwältigt. So schlägt Helmeppo ihm den Handel vor, dass Rika und ihrer Mutter Ririka kein Haar gekrümmt würde, wenn Zorro 1 Monat lang als sein Gefangener auskommen würde. Denn wenn Helmeppos Vater Käpt'n Morgan davon erfahren würde, würden die beiden hingerichtet werden. Und so willigte Zorro ein. Wieder in der Gegenwart hören Ruffy und Corby zu, wie Helmeppo in der Bar nach kostenlosem Essen verlangt. Nami ist ebenfalls dort. Ruffy und Corby stehen im Eingang und erfahren, dass Helmeppo Zorro morgen hinrichten lassen will. Ihm ist langweilig. Ruffy verpasst ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht und entschliesst sich, Zorro in seine Bande aufzunehmen. In der Marinebasis in Morgans Büro erfährt dieser von einem Marinesoldaten, dass die Statue bald fertig sei. Helmeppo stürmt herein und erzählt, ein Typ hat es gewagt, ihn zu schlagen und dass Käpt'n Morgen diesen bestrafen solle. Im Innenhof steht Ruffy wieder vor Zorro. Er fragt den Piratenjäger, ob er seiner Bande beitretet, wenn er ihm die Fesseln abnimmt. Dieser lehnt ab. So handelt Ruffy mit ihm aus, dass er ihm sein Schwert bringt, und Zorro dafür seiner Piratencrew beitritt. Zorro willigt ein. Ruffy läuft sofort los, leider in die falsche Richtung, woraufhin Zorro ihm sagt, wo es langgeht. Auf dem Dach der Marinebasis wird die Statue von Käpt'n Morgan unter dessen Aufsicht aufgestellt. Dieser gibt den Befehl, eine kurze Pause einzulegen. Helmeppo taucht auf und fragt, warum er den Typen noch nicht bestraft hat, welcher es gewagt hat, ihn zu schlagen. Daraufhin schlägt ihn Morgan zum ersten Mal. Diesen Schlag begründet er damit, dass es ihm bisher zu blöd war, einen Idioten wie seinen Sohn zu schlagen. Da das Mädchen, dass Zorro helfen wollte, noch nicht tot ist, befiehlt er seinem Leutnant, in die Stadt zu gehen und sie zu töten. Dieser weigert sich und wird daraufhin getötet. Morgan verlangt, dass die Statue nun ganz aufgestellt werden soll. thumb|left|150px|Eine kurze EntschuldigungRuffy fragt sich unterdessen, wie er in die Basis reinkommt. Er erkennt Personen auf dem Dach und katapultiert sich hinauf. Währenddessen beschimpft Morgan einen Soldaten, der es gewagt hat, seine Statue anschlagen zu lassen. Ruffy trifft auf dem Dach ein, zerteilt aus Versehen die Statue, entschuldigt sich knapp, schnappt sich Helmeppo und verschwindet die Treppe hinunter. Gleichzeitig sieht Morgan jemanden auf den Platz des Gefangenen gehen. Sofort machen er und seine Soldaten sich auf den Weg zu Zorro. Unterdessen ist Ruffy mit Helmeppo unterwegs, um den Aufenthaltsort der Schwerter zu finden. Nami befindet sich auch in der Marinebasis und ärgert sich über die Wachsamkeit der Soldaten. Ruffy rennt mit Helmeppo im Schlepptau durch die Korridore, bis Helmeppo ihn zu seinem Zimmer führt. Dort angekommen thumb|150px|Ruffy schützt Zorro und Corbysieht Ruffy durch ein Fenster, dass Corby in Schwierigkeiten ist. Er fragt sich, welches der drei Schwerter Zorros ist. So nimmt er gleich alle drei mit. Unten im Innenhof richten die Gefreiten die Gewehre auf Corby und Zorro. Ruffy ist dabei, sich aus dem Fenster zu katapultieren. Morgan gibt den Befehl, zu schiessen. Ruffy schiesst sich aus dem Zimmer, stellt sich vor die beiden, fängt die Kugeln ab und schiesst sie zurück. Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Rakete (Gomu Gomu no Rocket) aufs Dach, zwischen Zorro, Corby und die Marine